


Finding a Balance

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all need to find a balance in life. Jim is one of the lucky ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Balance

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Life is complicated enough for a Starship Captain.  
  
So many decisions he must face. Life and death situations.  
  
I often need to find it in myself to make those life altering decisions.   
  
Should I go left, or right? Should I go forward, or should I back away?  
  
It isn't easy. Life never is.  
  
But, when you have that special person in your life.  
  
Someone who knows you, even more than you know yourself sometimes.   
  
Finding an answer to every day problems seems less stressful.  
  
Because you have him near you. He's there to listen, and to suggest things that you may have never thought of.  
  
I guess I'm lucky in that regard.  
  
I suppose you can say we balance each other out.  
  
And I am forever grateful to have him in my life.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
